Mikan, will you marry me?
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: A stupid fic. lol, But Nagtsume trys some ways to ask Mikan to marry him. Mikan is so dense that she doesn't notice them. So NAtsume just comes right out and tells her that she is marrying him no matter what. Corny-cheesy-stupid-fic o


Will you marry me Mikan? - one shot

Natsume groaned and crossed out classroom on the "Where to propose at." list. He knew Mikan was dense but not this dense! He had it written in plain sight! He kept wondering how she could not see it!

Flash back.. 1 on the list… Flowers

_Mikan was walking to her room when she noticed a pair of flowers on her front porch. She picked them up and smelled them. A big smile began to form on her face. Taking out the key she open up the door to her room. Walking to the kitchen she set the flowers on the table and started opening up the cabinets to look for a vase. "Vase, Vase.. Where can it be.." She mumbled out. She tossed random pieces of glass over her shoulders and they crashed on the floor. She didn't mind she was busy trying to finding a vase. She would clean up the mess after. Time went on and she was left at the last cabinet. Sighing and closing her eyes she open the cabinet wide. Opening her eyes she stared at the only piece of glass in the cabinet. A vase… She smiled and pulled it out. Putting some water in it she then put the flowers in the vase. As she walked to her bedroom to take a rest she didn't notice a piece of paper fall out of the flowers and into the water._

_Mikan, will you marry me?_

_The paper was getting soaked and the words became unreadable. The guy who watching the scene outside sighed and hopped off the branch and walked back to his room to come up with another plan._

Flashback 2 on the list…. Classroom.

_Class had ended and Narumi had written the homework on the board. Natsume had written "Will you marry me Mikan?" on the board after everyone had left except Mikan who had fallen asleep. Natsume went outside and climbed the tree to see if she will notice his messages. He was hoping badly she would notice so when she stood up and looked at board and when she turn around to grab her bag he would hop through the window and be standing there. Staring at her with a smile on his face and a box that held a ring in his hand. But to do avail she didn't notice. She woke up grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Mumbling "Ask Nat-kun or Hotaru what's for homework." to herself. Natsume sighed he was losing hope fast. He hoped off the tree and walked to his room his hopes gone. He loved Mikan. So he wouldn't give up! Natsume began plotting the next idea for asking Mikan to marry him,_

Flashback 3 on the list…. Fireworks..

_Tonight the school would be shooting off fireworks because it was the last full day the students will have at the school. Seeing how summer was just around the corner! People were shooting off small fireworks while they waited for the big ones to go off. Mikan was sitting there gaping at the small fireworks. "Beautiful" she said out loud. Natsume looked at her and mumbled out "Just like you." No one heard him but he was silently wishing Mikan did. He had been going out with Mikan since they started middle school and now they were leaving high school in a couple of days. He still was a bit shy when it came to being romantic with her. But he was working on it while Mikan still stayed dense as ever. He sat down next to Mikan and just starred at the sky. Soon the big fireworks were going off. Mikan starred at them like they were the most wonderful things in the world. But she was soon out of the trance when she smelled howalons. She got up and began walking_ _to the guy who was selling them. "Can't you a few more minutes Polka?" Natsume asked her. Mikan shook her head no and smiled. "I'll be quick." He sighed he knew she would miss it. By the time she reached the guy the last firework had shot off into the air. People aww when they say it. _

_Mikan, will you marry me?_

_Natsume was glad that they remember to shoot off that firework. Yet he was sad because the person who it was for didn't see it. He sighed and began walking back to his room. Mikan had bought her howalons and turned around only to see Natsume walking away and Hotaru shaking her head. _

Today was the last day of high school for them. Natsume still hasn't dropped the big question on Mikan. Mikan still was dense. Natrsume got dressed and headed to class. People starred at him and frowned. They were sad, he went through all the hard work of proposing and she didn't notice. The guys who looked at him and knew his pain. To propose and have the girl say no or have her not notice hurt the men's pride. There was very little of Natsume's pride that still stood. When he reached the classroom he opened the door only to see more pity looks. He growled in annoyance. He wanted her as his fiancée now! He stomped to where she sat looking out the window. Mikan turned around and smiled "Good morning Nat-kun." He replied with a "Hn" and took a hold of her arm. She stared at him confused. Natsume then kissed her right in front of everyone. After they broke apart he whispered, "You going to marry me ok little girl." in her ear. Mikan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Was wondering when you would ask me." Natsume groaned, Mikan Sakura would be the death to him one day. Yet she was also the life in him too.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_CORNY!!!! LOL!!!! Was bored waiting on my sis…. I take my laptop like everywhere now lol.. Enjoy I guess. Don't really care if you hate it. Because its not good. Just something I wrote fast. Any misspelled words I AM SORRY!!!!!! Not really…._


End file.
